brother of mine
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: Christian thinks of his past and gets help in the most unlikely places


This is a WWF fan fiction. I do not own WWF. The beginning part of the song belongs to Christian's intro music.  
  
Christian was sitting on one of the crates in the back area. He could stare at the people as they passed him by. Noticing that no one was probably looking for him. Sighing he brought his knees closer to his body.  
  
Edge was walking by the back area when he noticed blond hair. Climbing on top of a table he found himself face to face with his brother Christian. Both just stared at each other. Edge was about to climb down until he noticed the pain in his little brothers eyes.  
  
Climbing on top of the crate he looked at his younger brother. Edge looked at his younger brother as on instinct he pulled him to him. All the past was forgotten except in Christian's mind.  
  
CHRISTIAN  
  
CHRISTIAN  
  
AND NOW YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN  
  
Christian stood there looking for his parents as he accepted his award for perfect attendance. Only they weren't there, his eyes scanned the crowd as he searched only to finally find them. Only they were video taping his brother outside the cafeteria doors, taking his prize he walked off the stage.  
  
I KNOW THAT WHEN TOMORROW COMES  
  
THERE WILL STILL BE THE SHADOW  
  
I WANT TO KNOW WHERE ALL THIS IS GOING  
  
NOW I FEEL SCARED/CAN ONLY STAND THE COLD FOR SO LONG  
  
Sitting inside the YMCA's front area he waited for his parents to pick him up. Hours past and minutes disappeared. People came and went leaving the six-year-old sitting by himself. Finally he felt someone call his name. Looking up he noticed one of the referee's from the soccer game.  
  
" Come on Chris I'll give you a ride home we're closing." Taking the older mans hand he fallowed him. When he was dropped off at home he rang the doorbell. When his mother answered she just let him in and went back to his older brother and his friends.  
  
IT'S FUNNY NOW WAITING/WATCHING FOR THE TIME  
  
WHEN I CAN TRULY FEEL LOVED  
  
HOLDING ON TO A PRETEND MEMORY  
  
THAT KEEPS ME FROM BREAKING  
  
Christian stood there with his older brother watching the stars go down. It was his birthday only no one remembered. So he sat on the roof watching the stars his brother came out on to the roof. " Hey it's cold outside hurry up and come in before I catch a cold." Christian wiped the tears off his face. As he mentally sang happy birthday to himself, finally he climbed in.  
  
I REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS  
  
BUT THOSE MEMORIES SLOWLY CHIP ME AWAY  
  
I JUST WANT TO FEEL  
  
AS IF SOMEONES CARES  
  
Christian looked at his older brother as he sat down. " Hey, um Edge…." Edge looked up at his younger brother. He noticed the almost tears in the ten yrs olds eyes. " What I'm watching TV!!" Christian flinched at the sound of his brother's voice. Getting back his courage he looked at his bother straight in the eyes. " Do you love me?" Edge looked at his younger brother he didn't answer. Only nodded and put the volume on louder.  
  
MAYBE IF THE DREAMS END TODAY I'LL  
  
STILL BE ME LOCKED AWAY  
  
BUT UNTILL THAN I CAN ONLY PRETEND TO  
  
NOT BE SCARED AND FACE TOMORROW  
  
WITH THIS MASK COVERING MY FACE.  
  
Christian pushed Edge away and jumped down. He stared walking and than broke into a run. Tears he had decided to keep hidden drifted down. Edge just watched him go. Wondering why he had run away. It wasn't until he bumped into someone and felt two arms hold him.  
  
He just stood in that embrace wondering why it felt so good. His mother only slapped him or yelled. He had only gotten seldom hugs in his life. Only his grandfathers had ever hugged him and actually mean it. It was his grandfather that made Edge promise to always look after Christian.  
  
Linda just hugged Christian the way she would hug Stephanie and Shawn. Finally she felt him calm down. He looked at her as she set him aside. " What's wrong Christian?" He just looked. " Thank you." Linda smiled and walked off with an extra shirt for Shawn and a bottle of water that Stephanie had forgotten in the car.  
  
Watching her he smiled wondering how those children could be so cruel and yet have such a nice mother. Shaking his head he walked off with lighter steps than before. 


End file.
